Stolen Kisses
by viridianaln9
Summary: Mara had her first kiss taken away when she was young by a childhood friend. She moved time and time again, reducing her chances of meeting him. Dedicated to Saphireflame2013. (Longer summary inside)


**Stolen Kisses **

Summary: **Mara had her first kiss taken away when she was young by a childhood friend. She moved time and time again, reducing her chances of meeting him. Soon, Mara's mum has to move again for her new job in WWE and she had to move again. It is the third time this year. She has moved a lot last year too. She is irritated and frustrated at her mum for not considering her feelings. But when she moved again, she met three hottest guys there: Cm Punk, Fandango and Randy Orton. One of them looks familiar. Is it him? Or maybe not?**

Note: **Okay this one shot asked for Sapphireflames2013. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or the OC Mara.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Bio**_

**Name:** Mara

**Eye/Hair Color:** Black/ Dark Brunette

**Height:** 5'8

**Description:** dark brunette hair reached just past the shoulder blades .black eyes, a small nose and white skin with cute lips .She has three tattoos: feather tattoo in her wrist, a butterfly tattoo in her upper-back and music note behind her ear.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Stolen Kisses **

'_So you're telling me you've never had your first kiss before.' _

'_Yes.' He got closed to her and Mara didn't know what he would want. Then she felt them a pair of lips on top of hers. It was sweet and something she had never felt before, his lips moved on top of hers and she returned it. _

'_Bye, Mara.' He smiled. _

"Mara!" Mara woke up from her dream. To hear her mother, she couldn't believe it after all this time she couldn't get him out of her dreams.

"Yeah." She said.

"Get ready or we are going to be late." Her mom yelled. Mara was a bit annoyed. She didn't ask to move at all did she, no she would prefer to just stay in one place; but her mother's job as a sports photographer didn't really helped. She was going to be moving once more and this time her mother got a job in World Wrestling Entertainment also known as the WWE.

"Going." She said. She went to get ready folded her sheets on the floor and grabbed her bag before going downstairs.

"Come on Mara, we can't be late I want this job to really work."

"You already had a good job." Mara told her.

"Well this one is much better and don't complain." Her mother said as they got into the car.

The ride was really quiet and Mara was just listening to her music ignoring everything and anything about this move. When they arrived to the first location, her mother got down and she got down with her.

"Isn't this wonderful?" her mother asked.

'_No.'_ she thinks.

As they walk into the arena. Her mother I already making friend with the people there and some of them say hi to her. Mara could tell by their looks that they can tell she doesn't really want to be there. She looks to the side of the hall and sees a man standing there. She looks at him; he has tattoos in his arms and a short hair with a beard.

"Mara come on." he mother said and she looked up to see the man had turned to look at her. He smiled her way and made his way to them.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Nadine and this is my daughter Mara I'm the new photographer." She told him.

"Well I'm Phil Brooks or CM Punk." He said and shook both their hands. But they stayed longer with Mara and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Mara said with a smile.

"Why don't you stay here Mara, I need to check some things." Nadine said. Phil smiled.

"Why don't I show you around?" he asked politely.

"Alright." Mara said.

Phil showed her around and Mara felt rather comfortable with him. It was as if old friend were talking. He showed her all the places she needed to know and how some of the things worked. As they went near the stage Mara saw another guy, this one was dancing with a girl.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That is Fandango or Johnny Curtis." Phil told her. The man looked up and saw the girl standing there.

"Hello there, I'm Faaan-daaan-go." He said and had Mara smiling trying to hold in her chuckle.

"I'm Mara." she said.

"Nice to meet you." He said kissing her hand.

"You too." she told him. Phil just shook his head and moved an arm around her shoulders.

"Anyways let me show you some of the others things around here." Phil told her. Mara had to smile at how warm the guy was. It seemed familiar.

"Punk, I need to talk to you." A voice said and Mara felt weird, like she had heard that voice before as well. She looked up to see blue-grey eyes. The guy looked at her and smirks. "Well hello." He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Randy Orton?" he told her.

"Mara." She said.

"Nice meeting you."

"Stop hitting on her, Randall." Phil says and Mara blushes making Randy smirk.

"I'm not." He said winking. Phil shakes his head and turns to look at Mara.

"I'll see you some other time than, don't miss me." he tells her and moves out of the way.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next two months Mara is in a whirlwind and she is helping her mother in her job, she got offered some part time, so she had money of her own now. But she keeps thinking about the three guys and how they remind her so much of the boy that stole her kiss. She had a feeling it was Phil, because he had acted so nice to her. But he wasn't the only one so was Johnny Curtis and Randy but she spent most of the time with Phil, because she was more certain on him.

#

As she worked on some of the papers for the show she was so focused she didn't notice Phil coming toward her.

"Mara!" she jumped and turned around to see a laughing Phil.

"Phil, what the heck." She told him.

"Sorry." He said chuckling Mara punched him lightly.

"No you're not." She told him.

"I know." Phil said. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight after the show." He asked.

"Sure." She told him.

"Great, I'll see you after the show." He said.

Mara couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Randy came over and smiled at her.

"So, what has that smile on your face?"

"Oh, nothing just getting ready for tonight." She told him, Randy raised an eyebrow.

"What's going to happen tonight?" he asked her.

"Phil asked me on a date." She told him. Randy's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything for a while.

"Well I hope you have fun?" he told her.

"Thanks." She told him and went back to her paperwork.

#

Later that night she got ready for her date.

"Are you sure about this?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mom he is nice." She said.

"Alright you're grown up enough to know what you're doing." Her mother said.

When there was a knock on her door. Mara smile, she looked very nice or she hoped so. She opened the door and Phil smirked. He had this black slacks and red shirt with a black tie and black jacket, he looked at her as she was dressed in a black dress and her hair was down.

"You look great." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Well let's go."

#

Dinner was pretty fun, they talked most of the time of different things and what he liked to do besides wrestle and Mara couldn't be happier. The ride in the elevator was a bit tense as in a bit electrified. They were both looking the other way before Phil looked at her than back at the buttons.

"So tonight…" Mara said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It was great." She told him.

"You think so." Phil asked.

"Yeah."

When the door opened they looked at each other before Phil grabbed her waist and kissed her. It took Mara by surprised but it didn't stop her from returning the kiss. It was a really nice kiss. When they stopped and they had too, Phil looked at her with a smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.

"Yeah…I mean yes." She told him. Phil smiled and they walked to her hotel room before he left her there to swoon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

Mara had been asked incredibly nicely-ordered- to do something for charity. She ended up going for the kissing booth like some of the other Divas; it got a lot of people excited. They went to the booth and she was nervous. She wasn't a Diva but the WWE Universe had seen her as Teddy's assistant and that made a lot of news. She was also dating CM Punk and that made a lot of people curious. But she had her friend again, she had told Phil about the stolen kiss and he remembered. She went up the steps, when Layla was done, she looked at Mara.

"Good-luck that old guy isn't a good kisser." She tells.

"Thanks." Mara tells her.

"Your welcome honey." Layla says. Mara sits down and looks at the line. She didn't expect to see The Viper Randy Orton coming to sit there. He had a smile to his face though.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, you're doing this for charity too." she said.

"Yes." He said but something in his eye told her differently.

"Okay, so let's go." She told him. He leaned forward and she was nervous for two reasons. One: she had a boyfriend. Two: Randy reminded her of that friend that she lost her first kiss too, but she knew it was Phil because he told her so. They kissed and Mara felt it in her bones. They were wrapped in each other that they didn't notice Phil coming in the stage. She just felt something being pulled and Randy was being thrown to the other side.

"What are you doing kissing Mara?" Phil asked.

"It's for charity if you haven't noticed." Randy said seriously.

"I don't care. You know I'm dating her can't you keep your lips to yourself." Phil said.

"It is for charity, plus I don't keep myself with current events so much."

"I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with something that you have no concern on."

"What you're going to cry again when I beat you?" Randy asked. They begin to fight and they were going everywhere, they broke a table and a cotton candy machine, they weren't going to stop, until Mara got in the middle and looked at Phil.

"Stop it." she said. Randy looked at her than looked at CM Punk before nodding to her and walking away. She looked at Phil before walking away too.

"Mara!" he said.

"I don't want to talk right now." She said and moved out of the way.

#

Later in the night Phil and Johnny Curtis were sitting together in the locker room.

"I did nothing wrong."

"Yeah you did, but don't worry when she kicks you to the curb I'll be right there." Johnny said with a smirk.

"So I should thank you for being in love with my girlfriend." Phil said.

"Sure." Johnny said. They got to each other and Phil smack Johnny into the wall.

"You better stay away from her." Phil said.

"Why because I am sure she is with Orton now." Johnny said. Punk was about to punch him, but at that moment both Randy and Mara came in.

"Stop it, both of you." Mara said. "Now I came with Randy because I want you two to apologize for what happened in the fair and if you apologize you won't get suspended."

"What's the catch?" Johnny Curtis asked.

"I want an apology." Randy said with a smirk. Phil looked at him.

"I apologize." Phil said.

"Screw this I'll be waiting for when something fun happens." Fandango said and moved out of the way.

"I'll see you later." Randy said with a smile toward Mare, she returned the smile and looked at Phil.

"Really, Phil." She tells him.

"Sorry." He tells her. She walked up to him and they hugged before he kissed her.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble, Phil." She tells him. "I do wonder if Randy is going to be alright for this match, it is going to be a handicap." Phil looks at her.

"We are here kissing and you're thinking about Randy." Phil said. "You're a great person you sometimes worry too much."

"It's just you did throw him over a table and they need him for this storyline." She said.

"I guess."

#

Later when Mara was in her hotel room, her mom looked at her. Her mom had kept the secret but she knew what was going on.

"Mara, I think we need to talk." She said.

"What about?"

"About your boyfriend, I know what you told me but Mara it isn't true."

"What do you mean it isn't true?" she asked.

"I don't want you to be unhappy?" her mother said.

"Really because moving around everywhere in my life has made me really happy." she screamed. "It's always about you, you don't care what I feel you just change jobs like if it's nothing, what if I want roots I don't have them because we don't settle down anywhere." Her mother looked at her hurt, but Mara didn't really want to feel the guilt this had been building for a while.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He mom said. "But again, I don't think Phil is the one you are looking for."

"I'm sorry it's just, I guess it needed to get out, I don't want to hold the anger." She said.

"It's okay, I understand it's not your fault and no…no don't go blaming yourself you do that too much." She said. "Look just know that I care about you a lot and that I don't want you to be hurt, I don't remember that boy much I know it's not Phil, Mara I don't want you living a lie."

"He'll tell me the truth." Mara said.

Mara walked out of their room and went to look for Phil's room; she knew which one it was. Her mom wasn't kidding it wasn't very often her mom got serious but when she did, she had a good reason to do so. She knocked on Punk's door and he opened it with a smile.

"Hey, Mara want to come in."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." She told him. They went in and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"What did you ask me when you stole my first kiss?" she asked.

"Nothing I just kissed you." He said.

"What did you know, Mom was right?" she murmurs.

"Any reason, why you're asking me this?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you lied to me." she told him. Phil looked at her.

"Mara, I didn't mean, I really like you and no one has made me feel the way you do." he told her.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you lied, you lied with something very private I told you about." Mara said. "It hurts because I cared for you too, but you lied and I can't be with someone who would lie to me like that."

"I understand." He said.

"Phil, why would you lie though you could have said you weren't him; I wasn't going to change my mind about you. I cared about you but I can't take someone lying to me, I'm sorry." She said.

"I understand, I'm sorry and I do care about you." He told her. "I do hope you find him." Mara looked at him before leaving his room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

Mara looked outside as she way people moved out. Phil had found someone else and she could say that she was very happy for him. She had gone out on a date with one of the guys but it didn't feel the same. Maybe it was silly and she should stop thinking about it, since she was never going to find him again. She felt a presence behind her and she was about to turn but something stopped her, his arms around her shoulders.

"So you're telling me, you've never had your first kiss before?" she looked up to get her lips captured with his. They were the same. She smiled into the kiss turning in his arms and sinking into the kiss. He parted and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you…" she didn't get to finish before he smiled at her.

"I didn't think you remembered me, and we both have change." He told her.

"I guess." She told him.

"It didn't change what I feel about you, I love you Mara specially getting to know you the second time around."

"I love you too, Randy." she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it Saphireflame2013. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
